Daryl and Carol
by firsttime88
Summary: This is season 6 ep.6 I wonder what would have happened if Daryl and Carol had crossed paths when they both left Alexandria. No major deaths, yet. Caryl
1. Chapter 1

**My first Walking Dead fanfic. I own nothing but the mistakes. I am forever a Caryl lover. I only wish that they end up together.**

Carol was coming out of the house early morning, before dawn. Her backpack and coat loaded with what she needed to survive. She did not say goodbye or leave a note for Tobin. She thought about it, but she thought I clean break would be best. She really didn't know him, and she dismissed their relationship as two lonely people with nothing better to do. She did have a letter to leave Rick and the others. She left it on the porch of his house. Most of the people she had known and traveled with were at Rick's and the house next door. She had spent the last few days at Tobin's house. But she thought no one paid attention because so much had happened in past few days with Denise and Negan's men. Everyone had other things on their mind.

As she laid the note on the welcome mat, she saw Daryl pushing his motorcycle toward the gate. Was he doing the same thing as her? Was he leaving? She quietly left the porch and followed him to the gate, but staying out of sight. It was shift change, and there would be a few moments during the exchange that she could slip out without being noticed. But how was Daryl going to get that motorcycle out without unlocking the gate?

While Daryl was arguing with Sasha about leaving, Carol crawled under a hole in the ground under the wall and took off to the house on the other side. Daryl was still talking. She tried to hear him but nothing was audible. Then she heard the gate open and the start of the motorcycle. She ran out to the road just so he would be able to see her. She should have stayed hidden but she wanted to talk to him one more time.

He was on the bike, getting ready to shift it to a gear more when he saw her. He came to a stop.

"What are you doing out here?" he said. The engine still running on the bike.

"I could ask you the same thing, where are you going?" Carol asked.

"I am going to find the guys that killed Denise, and I am going to kill them. And no one is stopping me.", he stated.

"I won't stop you." Carol starred at him trying to memorize his face.

"okay, then why you out here?" Daryl asked

"I am leaving. I don't think I can do it anymore." she said in a low voice.

"What do you mean? " Daryl cut off the engine. "What happened with you? What did they do to you?" He had asked that a couple of days ago, and didn't understand her answer then.

"Daryl, I don't want to kill anymore, and if I stay here, I will. I care too much about these people. I need to go before I kill again." Then Carol walked toward one of the spiked cars.

"No, you can't leave!" Daryl swung his legs off the bike and followed her. "We have to kill in this world. If we don't, we die."

Carol looked up and could see Sasha looking at them both. Soon the whole community would know she was leaving.

Daryl looked up at Sasha and shaking his head, as if to say 'its okay'. "Com'on get on the bike", he say to Carol.

"No! I am leaving and I am not going to kill another person if I can help it." Carol had tears in her eyes.

"Woman, get on my bike now!" That was the first time he had called her 'woman' in a long time. It made Carol smiled a little.

"Sweet talking will get you nowhere Dixon." Carol opened the door of the car and threw her bag in.

"I mean it!" He took his hand and turned her around facing him. In a softer voice he said, "Come with me. I won't go after those guys and we can just get out of this place and talk."

"Too late, I need to go." Carol was about to get inside the car, when Daryl stepped closer and looked her in the eyes.

"Please don't leave." Daryl was very close to her now and she looked into his eyes. He spoke only so she could hear him. "I can't lose you, you are family to me. "

Carol hugged Daryl. She knew he would be the hardest part about leaving. She was happily surprise when he tightly hugged her back and squeezed her. "Don't" he simply said in her ear.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She was crying. This was too much like the time they hugged after the Terminus incident. Her heart was bursting and all the emotions were flowing out in tears. Daryl sighed and wiped her tears with his thumb.

No words were spoken, as he took her hand. She grabbed her backpack and let him lead her to the bike. They climbed on together. And he took off on the road. Carol held on tight as they took off at a crazy speed. She didn't know if he was angry or he just wanted to get away. She let herself enjoy the feeling on holding him. She didn't know what he could say to make her change her mind, but she was enjoy this time together.

Daryl took them over by the quarry where the walkers had been released. There wasn't a walker in sight, but just a big empty quarry. They parked the bike and went over to look the giant hole in the earth. Carol wonder when Rick and the others would find her letter. And if Sasha would let them know she took off with Daryl. Oh well, nothing was going to stop her. Not Rick, not Tobin, and not Daryl.

They walked over to a large rock and sat on top. Their shoulders touch as they watched the sunrise peaking over the quarry.

"Why?" that was all Daryl could get out of his mouth.

Carol sighed. "I have been feeling this way for a while. Remember the night we took off after Beth? I was ready to run that night. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed of the things I have done to keep the people I love alive. "

Daryl turned to her and picked up her hand. "Tell me."

Carol didn't want to tell it. As if it would make it so much more real to remember everything again. But she knew she needed to tell him, get it off her chest, like a confession. It would let him understand what a terrible person she had turned into.

She started with Karen and David. And how she fully thought she was saving the group. She wasn't thinking that more would get sick. And later how she understood when Rick banished her from the prison. She was a threat. At least to anyone that could hurt the people she cared about the most.

Then she spoke of when she finally told Tyreese about their deaths, while they were at the tiny home with the girls. Then with tears in her face, she told about Lizzie killing Mika and how she had to kill Lizzie to save Judith and Tyreese and herself. She wanted Tyreese to kill her that night, but he forgave her instead. Still ashamed, she didn't look at Daryl while telling any of this story.

Then her anger toward Morgan because he wouldn't kill. That she wanted to kill Morgan because he was hurting the group by not protecting them. "See what kind of person am I, that I want to hurt someone who wants to keep people alive. I don't like who I have become."

By the end of the story, Daryl had his arms around Carol and soothing her. "It's okay, you did what you had to do. You aren't broken."

They held each other for over an hour before Carol got up and moved off the rock and picked up her bag.

"Where you going?" Daryl asked as he jumped off the rock.

"I cant stay. I need to leave before..." Carol started to walk away.

"Before you save more lives? You have been saving my butt for a while now. And everyone else's. Including Maggie just the other day."

Carol turned and walked to him and gave him one more hug. "You have been so good to me, take care of yourself". Then she pulled away. Daryl held onto to her arm as it slipped out from under his hand. But before her fingers could more across his hand, he pulled her back to him. Their foreheads were touching, "we need you, I need you."

They were so close, and Carol thought this might be her only opportunity to give Daryl a proper kiss. She had kiss his cheek and forehead, but never his lips. It seems like he was thinking the same thing because he moved his face closer to hers. And suddenly they were kissing. Carol thought it would be a sweet chaste kiss, but it lasted longer than that. She step back, but Daryl took her head in his hands and kissed her again. This time more passionately. Carol forgot why she was leaving and continue kissing him. They stood holding each other and kissing each other. Daryl pulled away once to just to say, "please stay."

After what felt like they had spent the day at the quarry, Daryl talked her in to going back to Alexandria. "let's go back and talk to Morgan and Rick, and if you still want to go, then I will go with you."

Carol was speechless. She nodded. All she knew what that she had deep feelings for Daryl and wasn't prepared to leave him. As they drove to gate, they could see the RV getting ready to leave.

Glenn came to the gate, "Maggie is sick, we are headed to the hilltop."

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you would like more.**


	2. Chapter 2

The RV was loaded with Maggie, Carl, Glenn, Abraham, Sasha, Michonne and Aaron. Glenn said that Maggie was experiencing some abdominal pain and needed to see the doctor at the hill top.

Daryl offered to go, but Rick asked him to stay behind. Rick said, "It would make me feel better if you were in charge here. Father Gabriel and Spencer are staying behind. But I really want you and Carol to look after Judith, just in case something happens." Daryl agreed not to let anything happen to little ass kicker, and that she would be first priority if they had to leave.

Rick then came over to Carol, and moved her to the side of the RV. "I got your letter, but I haven't told anyone. I hope that you coming in with Daryl means you have changed your mind."

Carol nodded, and took Judith from his arms. "For now, but I want to talk to you and Morgan when you return." Morgan was also staying behind, but he was on the landing above the gate. Rosita was opening the gate.

"Sounds like a plan," as Rick kissed Judith one more time. Then he climbed in the RV and Abraham drove off.

Carol took the baby back to the house. Daryl went to talk with Spencer and Gabriel about protecting Alexandria while they were gone. Morgan and Spencer were going to watch until full dark, and then Daryl and Father Gabriel would take their place.

Tobin saw Carol and ran to her while she was on the porch with Judith. "Carol, where were you today? You didn't let me know you were leaving." He asked.

Carol stood on the porch bouncing the baby. "I needed some time to think. I am going to stay back here with my group again. I am sorry, but I don't think I can be with you again."

Tobin looked sad, and then reached out for her arm. "Really? I though we understood one another. I liked being with you."

Carol gave an awkward smile, "You are a good person Tobin, but I think I belong here. " Then she looked over his should at Daryl. He was walking toward them.

Tobin shook his head. "I thought it was him. Good luck Carol." He looked hurt and left the porch before Daryl could step on the sidewalk in front.

"What's that about?" inquired Daryl. "Did you tell him to go fuck himself?" He watched Tobin return to his home.

"Did you know?" Carol asked as she didn't think Daryl had even noticed that she was spending time with Tobin.

"I knew he was wrong for you." Daryl said as he walked up the steps and kissed Judith on the head. Then he opened the door for them to the house.

Carol sighed and walked inside to the kitchen.

Carol fix them something to eat and put Judith in a high chair. They both ate and played with Judith until she was getting sleepy. Carol laid her down for a nap. Then she and Daryl sat on the couch. He put his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maggie could be real sick, I hope she doesn't lose the baby." Carol said as she wrapped her arm around Daryl's waist.

"Don't think like that, she is a strong woman." Daryl said in a whisper. "Just like you." And he looked down at Carol and she looked up to him and smiled.

They gently kissed, but Daryl pulled away. "I need you stay. I don't want to start something, and you leave me, leave us. You need to tell me that you are going to stay." He looked determined into her eyes.

Carol looked worried and sat up so she could look at Daryl. "I want to tell you yes, but I don't want to kill again. And how can I live here and not kill to protect everyone?"

"We have to kill. There is always going to be someone wanting what we have, it is part of surviving this world." Daryl spoke firmly. "But I am sure Rick and you can find a way to stay and not kill. Look at Olivia and Eric, they are here and they don't kill. Morgan doesn't kill"

"I know about Morgan, and it stills makes no sense. If we get attacked again..." Carol said desperately, "and you know that probably will happen since we have killed so many of Negan's people. We all will have to kill"

Daryl reached out for her arm, "then you will survive." He moved his hand up to her shoulder.

"Daryl, how is that possible not to kill, if I am protecting everyone?" Carol was looking at his eyes. Looking for a response that would make her stay.

"We will talk to Morgan, and learn his ways." Daryl said. He moved closer to Carol.

"Ha, he will love that! I almost killed him for letting the wolves go, and now I want to be 'like him'. He never let me live that down." Carol smiled.

"As long as you stay, I don't care what he thinks." Daryl leaned in and kissed her cheek. Carol moved in closer and kissed him very passionately on the lips. He returned with a grunt and moving his hands down her shoulder and down her leg. He grabbed her under her knee and moved Carol over his lap to where she was straddling him. Their kisses were more intense than before. There was an urgency they that felt together. Carol moved her hands in Daryl's hair and gripped tight. Daryl took his hands and held her hips on top of him. She could feel his excitement and hardness in his jeans. She rocked back and forth on him. She had to break the kiss to breathe. Daryl moved kissing her lips to her neck. Carol's eyes were closed and enjoying the moment. Then Judith's cries came from the baby monitor, and Carol eyes flashed open. Suddenly it was close to dark. Daryl was still kissing her and his left hand was almost under her shirt.

"Daryl" Carol said as she stopped his hand. "Its almost dark."

Daryl stopped, and sighed into Carol's neck. "I didn't want to stop."

"Me either" said Carol. Judith's cries got a little louder. "I should go check on her."

Daryl nodded and thought he needed to chill out before he got up. "I'll wait." Carol smiled and slowly got off of Daryl. She could still see his 'excitement' in his pants. She took her time getting Judith so he could calm down so to speak. She changed her diaper and put on some warmer clothes for the night.

When she came down with her, Daryl was in the kitchen drinking some water. "I am going to relieve Morgan."

"OK, I will try to sneak away later and come visit with some food." Carol put Judith in a play pen.

Daryl came over and put his arm around Carol and hugged her. "pick up where we left off after my shift?" Carol smiled and said "hope so"

Daryl left and walked over to the to the gate. He saw Morgan first. "Hey, can you go talk to Carol? She needs to talk to you."

Morgan looked cautious. "Did she mention to you that I let some of the wolves go?" Morgan thought Daryl might be mad or Carol was still mad.

"Yeah, just go to talk to her." Daryl stated and then climb up to the landing.

He saw Morgan go into the house. Then he began his watch. Father Gabriel was walking around the subdivision guarding the homes. They would swap in a few hours.

Two hours later Morgan and Carol walked onto the porch. He had Judith. Carol was going to carry a sandwich and water to Daryl. She walked to the gate and climbed up.

"Here is dinner Pookie!" Carol said as she climb up to Daryl. He took the food and the water.

"I'm starving!" Daryl grabbed the sandwich and started eating. He practically ate the whole thing in 10 seconds.

"Wow, I should have brought two." Carol looked back at Morgan and Judith.

As Daryl opened the water, "are you and Morgan good?"

"We talked, and he is going to help me. 'All life is precious' he said. I guess I can get behind that." Carol moved her arms around herself.

"You cold?" Daryl came over and rubbed her arms.

"This reminds me of that time at the prison. Want to fool around?" Carol smiled and winked.

Daryl laughed, " I should have taken you up back then." He bend his head down to kiss her head. She turned around and held him and he wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. They were going to kiss again, but they heard something in the vast darkness.

"Is that music?" Carol turned around. It was very far away, and eerie.

"Nah, that's a whistle, or a lot of whistling." Daryl strained his sight to look out over the land, but couldn't see anything. But the pit of the stomach feel just as eerie.

 **Thanks for reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

Carol and Daryl looked worried. Daryl said "you better go and lock up the house. "

"Do I need to get Father Gabriel? Should I let Morgan know?" Carol said thinking she was going to have to kill sooner than she thought.

"Yep, tell everyone to be ready." Daryl had his cross bow out and ready to shoot.

Carol jumped down and told Morgan and he told the others. Carol took Judith back inside and locked the windows and doors. She lit one candle for her to see Judith and waited. She pulled her knife out and her gun was under the couch. She was ready if someone came in. But hours passed and nothing happened. She put Judith to bed and fell asleep on the couch waiting for Daryl to end his shift.

Daryl and the others watched all night, but didn't hear anything else. At day light he made his way to the house. He picked the lock and let himself inside. He saw Carol asleep on the couch. He leaned in a kissed her on the forehead. She didn't wake up. He started to rub her legs and then her arms. "Hey woman, I'm home" he whispered to her. She woke some and looked at him and then said, "You're tired, go to sleep" She got up and took his hand and they went upstairs to the room across the hall from Carl's. Daryl would occasionally stay there. She went to check on Judith still sleeping as Daryl took off his boots and laid on top of the bed. She went and retrieve their weapons. His crossbow and her gun and knife. When she got back, he was nearly asleep. But he did pat the space on the bed next to him. Carol crawled in and cuddled near him.

"I'm too tired to finish what we started, as much as I want to." Daryl admitted to Carol. His eyes were closed. But his arm was around Carol and her head was on his chest.

"Don't worried, get some rest. Hopefully Rick and the others will be back soon." Carol yawned. They slept together for another hour before Carol heard Judith and went to go her.

She got Judith ready and then herself and went down stairs and found something for her to eat. Carol was thinking about making Daryl some pancakes, but she wanted Daryl to get more sleep and she was careful to be quiet. She would wait. Out of the kitchen window she could see Morgan walking around the neighborhood with his trusty stick.

A few more hours past and Daryl came down stairs. He had taken a shower and was in clean clothes. And Carol was snapping beans in the kitchen. "Any news?" he asked.

"Nothing yet. Did you get enough sleep?" Carol asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards.

"Nough for me." He grabbed an apple and starting eat.

"I can make you some pancakes if you want," Carol started to get up.

"Nope, I am good." Daryl looked at her as if he wanted to say something but didn't. Carol just smiled at him and shook her head.

"What do you want Mr. Dixon?" Carol asked shyly.

Daryl looked at her and blushed. "You know what I want. We need to find time."

They sat there and looked at each other while they listen to Judith in the next room. Smiling like teenagers. About that time, Morgan came in.

"They are back." He stated. He was a little out of breath. They jumped up from the table. Daryl took his crossbow and Carol put Judith in play pen and ran to the door.

Rick came out of the RV and he looked terrible. One by one they all got out of the RV but no one was talking. Everyone looked like they had been on one hell of a ride. Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, and Sasha were not with them.

"What happened?' Daryl asked as he saw Rick he was making his way to the house.

"Judith, is she ok? Where is she?" he asked as he went pass Daryl.

"She is ok, and in here," Carol told him. Rick swept pass Carol and ran to grab Judith.

Michonne stopped walking when she reached Daryl. "We need a meeting of everyone. Can you bring them to the church in 15 minutes?" Daryl nodded and took off.

Michonne got to Carol. "We met Negan. It's bad." Carol and Michonne exchanged a look of worry. Carol left the porch and ran out to help Daryl gather people to the church. When she caught up with Daryl, he looked at her with a worried expression.

About 20 minutes later the entire community was in the church. Rick still covered in blood on his face was slow to speak. But when he did, many tears were shed. He told about the traps that were played on the road. And the deaths Abraham and Glenn. And that Carl nearly lost his arm. That Maggie and Sasha went to the hilltop to see the doctor. That they all worked for Negan now. And he would be coming to the community to gather half their stuff soon.

Daryl was pissed. He stood up and was pacing. "I should have been there, I could have help."

"No Daryl, we were outnumbered. They are much larger than we thought. They have more men and guns. " said Rick. "Negan will be back and he will want more."

Daryl yelled, "We have to do something, we can't just sit here!" Michonne gave him a look as she understood.

"We have weapons, their weapons. We need to hide them." Michonne looked at Rick. "We need to hide some food too."

"We need to do what he says so we can live," Rick wiped his face and saw the blood was on his hands. "We need to live."

Father Gabriel suggested an idea. "We can keep their weapons out and hide ours. We can bury them in a grave, and they will not know. We can bury some of the food as well." Michonne nodded.

Eugene spoke, "I can make some bullets." Daryl looked at Eugene and gave him a nod.

"We can't go down without a fight." Carl was also standing and upset. "He took our friends, our family. We can't let him get away with it."

Carol this whole time was looking upset as well. She knew she would have to kill more people to protect them now. She was thinking about running again. But Daryl spotted her and shook his head. He then came down and sat beside her. "No" he said to her.

"We don't know if Maggie and Sasha made it to the hilltop," said Rick. "We need to be careful." But by the time the meeting was over with, it was decided to hide some guns in a fake grave, along with some can food and bottle water. But it was not to be touch.

After the meeting, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Morgan and Carl went to the house and started making plans.

Carol was nervous. Their plans included possible ways to kill Negan when he arrived. She knew they were counting on her to help. She got up during the meeting, and used an excuse of needing a cigarette to go for a walk. Daryl followed after her.

"I just need to be alone Daryl" Carol was walking and trying to light her smoke at the same time.

"No you don't, you are thinking about leaving again, aint you?" He was walking to catch up with her.

"Please, this is exactly what I was talking about yesterday. I will be force to kill again. Look what he did to our people. Glenn is gone. Maggie and her baby will have to live without him." Carol was crying.

Daryl hugged her and took her to gazebo by the water. "We will do what we need to do to survive. Promise me that you want to survive?" He turned her face toward him.

"Yes I do. But I want you all to survive. "Carol admitted and turn her head into his chest and held on.

"Stay. Stay for me. " Daryl spoke into Carol's hair.

Carol looked up at him. "Ok." That is all she could said because Daryl lay a kiss on her. They stayed in the gazebo just holding onto one another until Michonne came looking for them. She caught them in an embrace.

"Well this is the best thing I have seen all day." She had a smile on her face. "When did you two finally decide to make it official?"

Daryl just said, "Stop." But Carol said, "We had a talk yesterday." She was smiling thru her tears.

"Took you long enough to 'talk', " said Michonne sarcastically. "I'm happy for you." She said with a genuine smile.

Daryl jumped up and said, "I am going to find Aaron and see how he is, and I will come find you later. Don't go off." Daryl said in a strong tone.

"What's that about?" asked Michonne. As they watched him walk off.

"Nothing. " Carol said.

"I am happy for you both." Michonne said with a smile on her lips.

Carol wanted to change the subject. "Tell me about Negan."

Michonne talked in more detail. Her smile changed to fear as she spoke of the bat he called Lucille. Carol shivered when she told about the gruesome deaths of their friends. The threats he gave them along with the big threat of Carl losing his arm by Rick. This guy was a monster. It was going to take a lot to take him and his men down.

They slowly walked back over to the men. Rick, Daryl, Morgan and Father Gabriel were talking on the steps of their house. Michonne stood by Rick and Carol walked over to Daryl. Rick was looking down and had his arms crossed. Rick spoke to the ground, "I was told some good news today, something I desperately needed to hear." Then he looked up and grinned at Daryl and Carol

Carol was confused, "what do you mean?"

Daryl nodded and said "I told him about what we talked about".

Carol was still confused. "Daryl what did you tell him?"

"That he plans on making you an honest woman. Congratulations, it is about time." Rick placed his hand on Carol's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Carol was getting nervous now.

"I think we should make it official." Daryl took her hand. Father Gabriel was smiling hard. Carol was standing with her mouth open and thinking, 'was that a proposal?'

 **Thanks for reading. I appreciate all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to update. Mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Carol was in shock. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide and looking straight at Daryl. "what do you mean an honest woman out of me? Make what official?"

Rick removed his hand off her shoulderand cracked a smile. "maybe we should give them both some time alone." Then everyone but Daryl and Carol went inside. Daryl still had Carol's hand in his. He moved them to the side of the house. They were between  
both the houses of the group.

Daryl let go of her hand and spoke very seriously. "Carol I want us to get married, you good with that?"

"Is this your idea of a proposal? Or do you think by marring me, that will keep me here to stay?" Carol was upset.

Daryl was pacing the ground in front of her. "Yes, no, I mean… I want to marry you, woman because I love you." He threw his hands in the air and was still pacing as he said it more loudly to her. "But, hell, if it will keep you safe here and with me and  
the group, then yeah."

Carol again was stunned. Her heart was racing. Did he just say that? She reached out and stopped him from moving. "You love me? I have never heard you said that." Carol's voice was lower and more gentle.

Daryl stopped and stood in front of her and looked at the ground. Carol moved his face to look at him and brushed his hair from his eyes. "I love you too." Carol said in a whisper. She had a smile on her face but tears in her eyes.

Daryl grabbed her hands and took them both and kissed her lips. They kissed sweetly for a minute. He pulled away and asked, "Does that mean you will marry me?"

Carol nodded and said "yes, I will marry you."

Then behind them from the kitchen window, Michonne, Morgan and Rick whistled and clapped. Daryl just looked up and gave them the bird.

"Let's do this fast before you change your mind," he told Carol. He grabbed her hand and walked toward the porch as Father Gabriel came out. "can we do this now?" he asked.

"Hang on, this is pretty sudden, can't I even change clothes?" Carol said smiling.

Daryl looked back at her, and looked at her clothes. Cargo pants, boots and long sleeve shirt. "you fineto me."

Father Gabriel decided to be the voice of reason. "How about at the church tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, I can be ready tonight." Carol said quickly, and smiled and blushed a little. She had been waiting a long time to hear Daryl say how he felt. She wasn't going to let the feeling get away. If he was ready, then she was too.

Father Gabriel was taken back a bit, but he just kept smiling. "Ok, how about in three hours?"

"Good, but no church. Here at the house is fine, and just our group. " Daryl added. Carol nodded. She thought she could read his mind. (No Tobin is what he was thinking.)

Michonne came out and took Carol from Daryl. "Ok we need nicer clothes. Let's go to Deanna's house. I am sure she has something there from her DC days." Carol let go of Daryl's hand and smiled. Daryl looked back at her and watched her go with Michonne.

Rick and Morgan took Daryl inside. "Brother, you need a clean shirt." Daryl looked at his clothes. Morgan said "and a shower."

Three hours later, Carol and Daryl were standing at the fireplace with Father Gabriel and their group was watching. Carl, Morgan, Rick, Michonne, Judith, Rosita, and Eugene. Father Gabriel didn't read from the regular vows but from passages in the Bible.  
Ruth chapter 1, 'where you go, I will go, where you stay, I will stay. Your people are my people and where you die, I will die'. And 1 Corinthians, chapter 13 Love is patience and love is kind verses. Both passages were very appropriate. But they  
did say 'I do' that they would take each as husband and wife.

Carol had on a black cocktail dress that Deanna had in the back of her closet. Deanna probably had worn it to some political function. It was short on Carol. It came just above her knees. She wore black flats. The dress was sleeveless and have a deep  
V neck in the front and back. The waist was just elastic. It might have had a belt at one point but it was gone now. It still showed off her waist. Simple, classic and sexy looking.

Daryl had ona black button down shirt and black jeans and his boots. He had taken a shower and washed his hair and it was still a little wet, but it was brushed out of his eyes.

There was a ring exchange. Deanne had kept her and husband's wedding bands in a jewelry case. Spencer wasn't too thrilled when Rosita asked him. But she agreed to make it up to him later. That thought was appealing for him. She also found some silk flowers  
and ribbons in Deanna's garage , and made a small arrangement for Carol to carry.

When Father Gabriel said it was time to kiss the bride, Daryl got bashful. He gave a quick kiss on the lips. But Michonne said, 'try again Dixon." Carol stood trying not to laugh. She knew he was shy. He did lean in and gave a sweet but innocent kiss  
to Carol. Everyone clapped, and some cried. They hugged the couple and congratulated them. But Carl, said, "it was about damn time. We have only knownthis since the farm." Then they laughed but Daryl who slapped Carl on the back and grunted.

Afterward they drank a toast together. Rick found some whisky and wine for the occasion. Daryl was speaking with Rick while Carol was talking with Rosita and Michonne. Rick told Daryl that he and Carl cleared a bedroom at Denise's house for them. Also  
where he could find the condoms if he needed some.

"So, tell us have you had the 'big' talk with Daryl yet?" Michonne was teasing Carol. She wanted to know if they had slept together. Carol rolled her eyes. Rosita said, "well is the quiet ones that are the freakiest." Carol about spit out her drink then.  
They hadn't had the time to be intimate yet. Tonight was going to be interesting but she didn't think wild sex was going to happen.

She put her drink down, and walked over to Daryl. He looked at her and grinned. "you ready? We are headed to Denise's house for tonight." Carol looked happy as she nodded. She was looking forward to the rest of the night. Rick leaned in and kissed Carol  
on the check. "I am glad you came home. We will work thru this together. "

She hugged Rick back, and said. " I know."

Daryl took her hand and they walked outside. It was already dark. She was glad for the cover of the night, and hoped that Tobin would not see them together. She felt bad for him. She was truly happy now. She loved Daryl and had loved him for a long time.  
Even if they died tomorrow, she was glad that she had stopped him at the gate.

As they got to the door of Denise's house. she was getting nervous. She could feel that Daryl might be the same as he did not speak a word on the way there.

He open the door, and they went inside. It was dark except for a candle on the counter. They saw some bread and jam on the counter and another bottle of wine.

"you hungry?" He asked Carol as they reach the middle of the room.

"Not really," Carol said and she moved her hand from his and brought it to his chest. His head lean down to her neck.

"I am glad we are alone." He took his arm and placed it around her waist.

They held each other for a moment and then Carol pulled away. "I don't know why I am so nervous." She was glad that is was dark in the room as she was turning hot and red in the face.

Daryl took her hand and said, "I thought I was the only nervous one." They kissed each other then. And soon it became more intense. Tongues were fight for room in their mouths, as hands were rubbing each other.

Daryl proceed to walk backward to the hall to the bedroom. He was still kissing Carol and bringing her with him as he walked. They reach the bedroom door and open it. There was another candle lit. And some condoms beside it.

"well someone wants us to be safe." She laughed a little.

"Rick" Daryl grunted and then looked Carol with longing in his eyes.

"we wont need those" Carol sighed. Daryl gave her a confused look. "I can't have any more children."

Daryl hugged her. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I got over that long ago, but that helps with tonight. But sorry I cannot give you.." Carol was looking down. She didn't think about Daryl wanting children.

"shh come on." Daryl held her tight and spoke in her hair. "I'm not worried about that. I married you because I love you, and need you. Not that you can give me kids. Beside, I probably wont make a good dad. "

"Not true!" Carol pulled back, you are a great person Daryl Dixon. You are terrific with Judith and Carl" Carol wiped her tears away. "this is not what I wanted to talk about on our honeymoon"

Daryl kissed her face and her tears. "then woman, stop talking"

Carol put her arms around Daryl's neck and he pulled her closer to the bed.

They began kissing again, and soon it was heated as their time on the couch had been. She could feel the excited between them. It was hard against her leg.

She started unbuttoning his shirt as she kept kissing him. As soon as she had it off of him, she was stroking the scars on his back. He tensed up a little. Then she started kissing his chest. She pulled back and spoke softly. "I know you, and you know  
me scars and all"

He held her face in his hands. "Love you more than you know" Then he gently laid her on the bed.

 **to be continued... I know it will be lemons galore next time! Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl moved his hand from Carol's waist to her legs. She was laying down on the bed cross ways, and Daryl was standing. He had her right leg raised by his waist. He slowly moved his hand from the calf of her leg to her knee to under her skirt. He smiled when he reached where her underwear should be but she wasn't wearing any. He looked a little surprise, but smiled.

"So you just married me without any drawers on?! You are a wild woman," Daryl said with a wink in his eye. Carol was smiling back. He took his fingers and gently touch her public hair. Carol shivered. Daryl pushed her skirt up and exposed her lower body to him. Daryl looked at her hungrily. He wanted her. He grasped her legs and moved her to the edge of the bed. Then he kneeled down in front of her.

"Daryl what are you...?" Carol raised up to look at him. Daryl just put his fingers to his lips to shh her. Then he spread her legs and rubbed his left hand across her wet lips. Carol laid back and moaned his name. He carefully took one finger and separated her lips. She could hear her juices and feel his rough finger around her skin. He slowly placed one finger inside her and lowered his mouth to her clit. He proceeded to lick her. Carol closed her eyes and enjoyed his mouth on her. She moved her hips a few times, and he placed his right hand on her inter thigh to hold her down. He picked up the speed a little, and added a finger, and she grabbed his hair. Soon she was saying his name over and over and let her orgasm take over.

Daryl stood up and looked at her. His eyes were dark and his pants were tight around his hard on. Carol slowly raised up and unbuckled his belt and began taking off his pants. He moved back and took off his boots. Carol stopped taking his clothes off and pulled her dress over her head. Soon they both were completely naked and staring at each other. After a few seconds, Carol put her arm around her chest, embarrassed that he was staring. "No you're beautiful" Daryl said just above a whisper. She kept her right arm around her breasts and pulled him down toward her on the bed.

They moved on the bed so they could stretch out. They slowly started kissing and touching each other. He laid directly on top of her with his arms wrapped around her and kissing very passionately. Carol could taste herself when she kissed him and was enjoying the feel of his body. She could feel his cock hard against her leg. She opened her legs slightly so he could rub the head of his cock near her. He was moving his hips looking for the spot to enter. She took her right hand and placed it between them and guided him into her. He stopped kissing and sighed into her ear. "Perfect." is all Carol could say. They kept their movements slow and steady. Carol wanted the feeling of him inside to last. He was loving but primal at the same time. He eventually moved his arms to her sides and on his elbows so he could push harder into her.

Her hands ran down his back to his ass and squeezed each time her slid into her. Daryl had to stop. "What wrong?" Carol asked .

"I am going to blow, if you keep touching my ass" Daryl said quietly. Carol smiled and moved his hair from his eyes. "Please do" Carol said and begin to squeeze him harder and moved her legs around his waist. Their paced picked up and he was moving fast and Carol was panting and encouraging him to cum with her. With a loud groan, he came hard and intense.

After a moment of Carol cuming right after him, he rolled off of her and laid back with his eyes closed. Carol then moved her arm around his waist and put her head on shoulder and leg on to of his. He put his arm around her and stroked her arm.

"that was incredible." Carol said into his chest. Daryl couldn't talk because his heart was racing and trying to calm down. Once he got his breathe back he looked at her, "Why haven't we been doing this before?" Carol laughed and rubbed his chest.

"I tried," Carol said jokingly. "Pookie, we could have been doing this since the prison." Daryl hugged her and sighed. " I wasn't ready. I should have been but I didn't realize how much I needed you until you were gone."

Carol raised her head up and looked at him, "you mean when Rick ask me to leave."

Daryl nodded, "yeah I knew as soon as we talked to Ty, I was going to find you and tell you. But then the shit hit the fan." Daryl kissed her forehead. " I thought you were dead until I saw you after Terminus. I thought I would never see you again." Carol had moved onto top of him and he was holding her face.

"I wanted to tell you in Atlanta, but I chickened out. You seemed different. And you really didn't want to talk to me." Daryl had both his arms around Carol.

"I know, I have been in a dark place for a while. I wanted to tell you, but it was painful. I am so glad that I stopped you outside the gate the other day. I needed to talk to someone and I needed that person to be you. I could have let you go, but I was pulled to you. I guess my heart knew I needed that someone to be you." Carol laid her head on his chest and her tears rolled onto him.

"We are good now." Daryl picked up her head and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

They began making love again. Carol return the favor by kissing down Daryl's body until she got to his cock. She lavished kisses and licks and strokes of her tongue. Soon he was hard again, and Carol wanted to be on top, and he didn't mind. They enjoyed making love until the wee morning hours.

Daryl was awaken by shouting outside the door on the porch. He quickly put his pants and slid into his boots and got his bow and open the door. It was Rosita and Eugene arguing.

"See you bothered him." Rosita was mad and her arms crossed.

"Well I believe Daryl needs to be inform of the this insane plan of yours." Eugene looked nervous.

"What the hell? I am on my fucking honeymoon! What is the problem?" Daryl stood in the door frame half dressed. There was a sign on the door that said DO NOT DISTRUB.

Eugene started, "She wants me to help her make bullets, but we have to go into town. We need protection. I need more than just her."

"Please give me a break!" Rosita yelled. " I have killed more dead than you. We will be fine. We don't need Daryl"

Daryl started thinking that maybe they did. They need the bullets. And the probably need all the help they can get.

"Wait I will tell Carol and I will come." Daryl turned around but Carol was behind him. She was only wearing his shirt.

"Uhh I think your services are needed here with your wife." Eugene turned red and walked toward the gate.

Rosita smiled at Daryl and then Carol. "Well I see that you have been busy. " Rosita winked at Carol, "told you the quiet ones" And then she walked away.

Daryl looked Carol up and down and she was laughing at Rosita. "What did she mean by that?" Then he shut the door and pushed Carol back into the bedroom.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl walked Carol back into the bedroom. "What did she mean by the quite ones?" Carol just shook her head, 'nothing Pookie." Then she ran around the bed to the bathroom. She tried to shut the door but Daryl pushed inside.

"Daryl I am going to take a shower, and unless you plan on taking one with me, get out." Carol was slowly taking off Daryl's shirt.

"Sounds good" And Daryl stripped down out of his clothes.

Once in the shower, with the warm water running down around them, Daryl began to touch Carol. Caressing her breasts and massaging her bottom. Kissing her neck and where ever else he could find. His left fingers finally reach her clit, but he stopped just short of giving her release.

"Daryl, please" Carol cried into his ear.

"Tell me what she meant and you I will give you what you want woman." Daryl whispered into her ear.

Carol shivered as he keep touching but never going any faster. "Ok," she said. Carol was panting from being so close. "That they are the freakiest"

Daryl pulled away from Carol and looked in her eyes. He pushed her to the wall of the shower, and raised her leg and entered her.

"What do you think? Am I freaky?"

"You are wonderful" Carol couldn't speak any more. She was enjoying him too much. Daryl was hell bent on showing her how freaky he was. No more words were needed for while.

After they stayed in the shower until the water was too cold to bear, they went to put their clothes back on. Carol was standing with the towel wrapped around her. She didn't want to wear the little black dress in the daylight back to the Rick's house.

Daryl stood looking at her while he finished drying off. He watched her an minute while thinking how lucky he was that he finally told his feelings to her and she accepted him. Carol was his wife and he was very proud. "what you doing?" he finally asked her.

"Oh I don't want to wear the dress out in public, its kinda of not right for walking around the neighborhood. I am going to check to see if I can find something of Tara's that might be here.

Daryl finished getting dressed and went to find something for them to eat in the kitchen. They really haven't had a good meal since before Rick came home. He found some crackers, and can peaches and few pears that were a bit too soft, but still eatable.

Carol came into the kitchen in a jogging outfit. It was a little too big and a lot less fancy as the dress. "Well its the best I could find. Do I look like a soccer mom?"

Daryl was eating some peaches, "you look ridiculous".

"You always say that, no matter what I wear." Carol said with her hands on her hips.

"No, I liked that dress." Daryl pointed to the dress on the table. "Don't lose it"

"I was thinking, since Tara is not here and Denise is gone, if I could do the medical here. I'm not a nurse or a doctor but I do know basic first aid. Lord knows I have patched up the group before we came here. What do you think? Maybe you and I can stay here until Tara gets back... if she does" Carol thought what most people thought when it took too long on a run. That the worst had happened.

"I like it. Lets go tell Rick and the gang." Daryl handed Carol a plate of sliced pears and some peaches.

Tara and Heath didn't know about Denise, or Glenn and Abraham. Tara might take it pretty bad since she was with Glenn on the road a while and staying with Denise.

Daryl and Carol finished eating and headed out the door. The sign that had "do not disturb" was still hanging. Along with on the window that had Just Married in soap letters.

"I guess the cat is out the bag" Carol said as they walked off the porch.

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders. "So"

Carol thought she might want to tell Tobin alone, but then again she didn't want to speak to him again. They were two ships passing in the night, well sort of. It was over, let it die she kept telling herself.

Rick and Michonne were waiting on them when they entered the house. Rick had a map lay out of places they need to check for supplies. Both Rick and Michonne liked the idea of Carol running the clinic. Rick remember how Carol set that boy's arm before he let her go. He knew she would be good for the job.

Rick and Daryl decided that they would go on a 2 day run to see what they could find in a town about 20 miles away. Daryl saw it when him and Abraham and Sasha were leading the walker pack away. They were going to leave in an hour.

"You good with leaving your wife here for a couple of days?" Rick asked looking Carol. Carol just shook her head and flipped Rick off.

"I see he has rubbed off on you" Michonne chuckled.

But Daryl did have a look of concern. He looked at Carol and took her hand, "I will be back before if we strike it rich." Both Rick and Michonne looked at each other. Daryl was expressing his feelings. They had never seen it before.

"What? Damn it! I just got off my honeymoon." Daryl jumped up from the table and when outside to check on the car.

Carol smiled and went after him, but turned around and said to Rick, "I love him, so make sure he comes back" Then she winked at Michonne, "Rosita was right." Carol walked outside.

"what was that about?" Rick asked Michonne. Michonne just laughed. "Oh I think Daryl liked being on his honeymoon." Rick just laughed too.

Rick, Daryl, and Aaron were going to do the run. Two days and back. Rick was fearful that Negan would be back before the end of the week. They needed extra supplies and they wanted to scope out to see if they could find where his base camp was. Since Daryl had a run in with them when Dwight took his bike, he thought he could find it and it could be close. The men didn't tell Carol or Michonne because they didn't want them to worry.

Morgan was to stay back and help Carol practice her aikido. Michonne was going hunting for food.

Right before they left, Carol and Daryl moved their things to Denise's home. They finished up pretty fast since neither had much. Carol hugged Daryl and kissed his lips. "I will miss you Pookie, Hurry back home."

"Home. " Daryl said while holding Carol to his chest. "I already miss it"

Carol pulled away and smiled at Daryl. "You have made me happy, and that is something that I thought I would never feel again."

"I promise in 2 nights, I will be back here and we will continue to be on our honeymoon." Carol laughed. "But promise me, if something happens here, you hide and survive." Daryl said very seriously.

Carol's smiled disappeared. "I will survive. I promise"

Daryl leaned in and kissed her again. More passionately. Then he stopped and move away. "If I don't stop, I wont go."

Carol grabbed his hand. "Then let's go get the car ready."

They walked back to Rick's. Along the way, Tobin saw Carol and waved. Carol just smiled but didn't stop holding Daryl's hand. Tobin noticed and just nodded.

Once the car was ready, everyone said their goodbyes. Rick and Michonne kissed sweetly. He also kissed Judith and Carl on the forehead. "Watch the ladies for me son". Carl nodded. Olivia was going to watch Carl and Olivia while Michonne was out hunting.

Aaron and Eric said their good byes. Eric had made rabbit stew and pack them all some for the road.

Then Daryl and Carol hugged and kissed. Daryl didn't even get embarrassed this time. He leaned her back and kissed her. Carol came up from the dip and blushed. "see you soon Pookie." said Carol.

"Be here when I get back woman." And then they got in the car and left.

Michonne got her sword and a gun and left for the woods. Morgan and Carol went to the grassy area to practice. He found her a stick for her own.

Several hours past and it was getting dark. Carol went home but it seemed so lonely. But their was a knock at the door. It was Eric.

"Do you mind some company? Seems like our men have gone off." Eric had food with him.

"Please come in. What do you have there?" Carol open the door and let him inside.

"It's more rabbit stew. At least we can eat the same thing they are tonight." Eric chuckled at little.

Carol made the table for them and brought out crackers to go with the stew. "Thank you for coming over. I was lonely."

"Congratulations on your wedding." Eric said earnestly.

"Thanks, we didn't invite everyone. We just wanted our group. We are like family." Carol hoped he wasn't offended.

"I understand, you have lived thru a lot together. I get it. I am happy for you both. Daryl is a tough nut to crack, but I always knew he loved you." Aaron said while eating his stew.

"How did you know that, you have only known him a short while.?" Carol was interested.

"He spoke of you and the group. He told us about your daughter. I am sorry. Daryl was very upset that he didn't find her in time. Each story he told always had you in it. At the prison and saving them at Terminus. I knew he had more feelings for you that he even realized." Eric was very sure of his thoughts.

They talked into the night, until they were both tired. Eric excused himself when he couldn't stop yawning. "I love hearing your stories about Daryl. We only hear his side."

"Thanks for coming over. I really appreciate the dinner. I am sure Daryl is loving it tonight. Rabbit is his favorite." Carol walked Eric to the door.

They said their goodnights. Carol still saw the signs on the house and thought tomorrow she would remove them. But then she thought Daryl didn't say anything about not liking them, so maybe they would stay up until he got back.

She toss and turned all night. She could still smell him on the sheets and she was missing his warmth in the bed. Finally late into the night, she slept. But she was up early the next day. "One more night away." she kept telling herself.

She got up and dress and began going thru Denise's medicines and supplies to see what she had to work with. Then suddenly she hear shouting. She open the door and people were running toward the gate. Carol went as well to look. When she got there, she saw him. Negan... and all his men... She immiedately thought, "this isn't good'

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!**


End file.
